


Lab Work

by AstroAaron



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Summerteen Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica, now 16, sneak off into Ford’s lab to do what couples do. But, when the flirting gets a little out of hand, it gets Mabel’s attention. Which is the last thing Dipper wanted seeing as nobody knows they’re a couple.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Lab Work

When most teens visit their friend’s house for the summer, they probably don’t see themselves being hidden away in the basement. Now, Dipper Pines wasn’t like most 16 year olds. He liked working in his Great Uncle Ford’s laboratory. He enjoyed tinkering with circuits and all kinds of mechanics in his parent’s garage. He locked himself in his room to read a good mystery novel. 

But this wasn’t about Dipper. No, Dipper was in seventh heaven at the moment. The one with a problem was the rich girl using his lap as a seat while they made out. Or rather, Pacifica Northwest had a problem with the fact that they were making out in a basement. A dark, fluorescent lite, cramped, basement. Northwest couldn’t even enjoy that Pines’ hands were enjoying her, since the chair squeaked like a mouse every time one of them moved.

“Hold on a sec.” Pacifica instructed. She got off of her boyfriend and started scanning the lab. 

“Is it the chair?” Dipper asked. All Pacifica did was give him a raised brow and place a hand on her hip. “Yeah, ok.”

Pacifica sighed, “Look, I know you don’t want Mabel to find out about us. But next time,” she found a flashlight in a desk drawer, “can you at least pick a spot that has, like, a window or something?”

Dipper tilted back in the chair before clapping his hands. Another set of lights came on removing the ‘secret lab’ aesthetic. His biggest surprise was the reveal of Pacifica’s purple top being more of a violet.

“Sorry Paz. I thought the dim lights would be,” Pines rubbed the back of his neck, “romantic.” 

Pacifica eyed one of the many machines that she couldn’t even begin to wonder what they did. It was the size of a washer, had a wavelength graphic on screen with numbers flashing in all the corners. It had also been obnoxiously beeping during their entire make out session. 

“Well,” Paz played with the flashlight as she kept looking at different equipment. Lightly tossing it in the air before catching it. “It can be. But everything else has to help. You know: Lakeside in the moonlight with the sound of a fire pit. Not,” a device the size of a fridge printed out a mugshot of what looked like an intoxicated gnome, “...whatever this is.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

Dipper tried to stand up, but his legs buckled as he did. His blush, along with looking like a newborn deer trying to ice skate got a sincere laugh out of his girlfriend. He let out an awkward, self aware chuckle before regaining some composure.

“Was I that heavy?” 

Dipper started limping in a circle in hopes to wake his legs up, “Nah, you were just on me for thirty minutes.” He found a way to keep the jokes going. “Although, your butt is pretty big.”

Pacifica scoffed, “Thanks. You’ve got a nice butt too.” 

She peaked over her shoulder curious to see how her boy would react. What she found was a 5 feet-6 inch tall teenager in khaki shorts, verifying his girlfriend’s claim in the mirror. 

“Seriously?”

Not many people knew that Northwest would snort if she laughed hard or long enough. Normally, Dipper found it adorable. And it was. However, there’s a difference between laughing with someone and being proud of mildly embarrassing your significant other. 

Dipper crossed his arms and leaned forward a bit, “Ha-Snort-Ha!”

Pacifica kept laughing as she tightened her grip on the flashlight. She smacked it into her palm between her slow, echoing steps. Her laugh became more low and based on intention over reaction. An intention that made Dipper suddenly apologetic. 

“Uh, Paz?” Dipper backed away, hands up to shoulder level and with a quivering smirk. “You’re not gonna-”

She took a fancy fencing stance, “Com’re, troll boy.”

-

“Ok Mr. Rainbow Bird! Stay still for your portrait.” 

‘Mabel Pines: Photographer and Explorer Extraordinaire!’ At least that’s what her glittery business card read. It even had a minimalist picture of a pig’s face as the logo in the bottom left corner. That last detail was what distracted the bird’s attention as Mabel snapped away. 

The professional grade camera did it’s job catching the bird’s many feathers. From red, to orange, to yellow, to green, and so on down the color line. But, this was Gravity Falls. The bird didn’t have multiple colors on its body. Instead, it was like a chameleon, changing it’s shade multiple times within a second. 

“Thank God for 4K,” Mabel said under her breath.

Suddenly, a loud yell erupted from inside the Mystery Shack. It startled Mabel, who was sitting on the roof. And it scared the bird so badly that it turned white before flying away leaving a rainbow under its tail feathers.

“No! Mr. Rainbow Bird! Come back!”

“No!” The bird yelled back. “And my name is Cloud!” 

All he left for Mabel were a few of his feathers. Each one, a different color. And if it weren’t for her brother’s wimpy sounding scream, she’d have more pics of their origin. 

Mabel’s teeth clenched as she slid down the roof, camera in one hand and some rainbows in the other. She leapt from the rain gutter and parachute rolled upon hitting the grass. If anyone had seen her, they would’ve found it overly dramatic. 

“Dipper!”

Mabel stormed into her grunkle’s shop/home going right to the basement. She stomped on each step and kept her arms stiff and at her sides all the way down. But when she reached for the door, she saw that it was already half open.

She let loose a, “Wha?”

And then, much to Mabel’s surprise, Pacifica was the one to answer. She casually leaned against the frame, keeping a hand behind the door. The only thing missing was, well, her brother.

“Hey Mabel!” Pacifica said in a sing-song voice.

“Paz!? What the heck are you doing here?” Mabel smiled. “Not that I’m upset about it. Just wondering.” 

Pacifica inched the door closer as she looked away.

“Oh, I’m just watching some of Dipper’s nerd stuff while he’s out on an nerd errand.” She then looked back to Mabel who was, let’s say, not amused.

Her eyebrows and lower lip were scrunched up. Her eyes narrowed, and her hands were at her sides. Mabel’s long inhale on top of it all was what made Pacifica sweat. Sweat, and give an overly big smile. 

“Then why did I hear his girly scream a minute ago?”

From behind the door, “My scream is not girly!”

Pacifica, now blushing, yelled in the direction of her hidden hand, “Darn it, Dipper!”

“Ah-Ha!”

Pacifica jerked her hand away not wanting to get hit by Mabel who recklessly swung the door open. Mabel barged into the lab with her camera at the ready, only to be disappointed by the fact that Dipper was nowhere to be seen. Dipper was staying perfectly still, in pain. 

“Mabel!” Pacifica rushed in looking at the desk across from the doorway. “Ugh! You idiot!” 

“What?! What happened?” It was then Mabel spotted the knocked over cup of pens and pencils on said desk. Amongst the office supplies, one of them was being scooped into Pacifica’s hands. Or rather, a miniature sized Pines.

“You knocked him right out of my hand!” Northwest protested. 

Dipper, now no taller than, well, a pen, rubbed where his head made contact with the cup. He sat in his girlfriend’s palm not moving too much. He just groaned a bit and thought about counting the stars.

“How’d he get so small?” 

Mabel stepped forward, extending her hand toward her ‘little’ brother. Her foot tapped against something though, activating it. A beam summoned from the fallen flashlight hit the squeaky chair. Then, in less than a moment, it shrank down to the size of, well, a pen.

Mabel then gave Pacifica and Dipper her undivided attention. Her wide eyed and loud gasping attention.

“Oh! My! Love God!” Mabel started bouncing on her toes, “You two were messing around in here and accidentally knocked over the size ray!”

Pacifica knelt to get the ‘size ray’. Dipper at this point was shaking his head to sort of ‘wake up’. Mabel was not stopping.

“You two are totally a couple!”

Dipper took a stand, “No! No we’re not!” 

Pacifica said nothing. She just analyzed the flash light. No way two men as smart as Dipper and Ford wouldn’t put a ‘reverse’ button on something like this.

Mabel said, “Pfft,” to that answer. She made sure to wave her hand off as she did. “Then why were you two hiding in the lab? With no lab coats on? Or coats in general?” 

“Mabel, that doesn’t even make any sense!” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and began walking in a circle. “Look, I asked Pacifica to help me out with the ray since she’s looking into going to college for electrical engineering. Something to put in her transcript. There’s nothing going on between us.”

The ‘bigger’ Pines shifted her gaze to the rich girl who seemed to be struggling with the ‘big’ button labeled ‘B’. 

Calmly, “Hey, Paz. Dipper gave you a hickey.”

“He better not have!” Her grip tightened on the device, triggering it. 

Luckily, Pacifica’s finger hit the ‘s’ button further down the handle. Unfortunately, Mabel had to dive in order to catch both teens before they splattered on the floor. Between Pacifica and Dipper, Mabel couldn’t tell who had the more hilarious ‘falling to my death’ scream.

With one 16 year old in each hand, Mabel bounced back up observing them. Northwest had her back turned to Mabel in a cross armed huffed. Her nose in the air and lips pouting. Dipper tapped his foot with hands on his hips. He was glaring at Mabel, and was grumbling something neither woman could understand.

Mabel sat on the desk and let her legs swing. Her enduring, egotistical smile was like a horrible billboard. Big, bright, and wouldn’t go away. 

“So~!” Mabel pumped her eyebrows, “When did you two start dating?” The lip bite was the last straw.

The couple sighed in unison. Time to come clean. Or live their lives as stand ins for dolls. Considering who was going to be ‘playing’ with them, they were weighing their choices. 

END


End file.
